Feliz Dia dos Namorados, dattebayo!
by cat of the canals
Summary: Naruto e Sasuke fazem uma aposta: conquistar Sakura. Ino quer ser a namorada de Sasuke. E Lee quer ser reconhecido por Sakura. Tsc, que problemático. [NaruSaku NaruSasu entre outros]


**N/A**: começando com uma notinha básica só pra avisar sobre algumas coisas:

- É na época em que o Sasuke ainda estava no grupo, um pouquinho depois do Exame Chuunin, ou seja, sem Tsunade (ainda), Jiraya ou Sai, etc.

- Eu sei, eu sei, Dia dos Namorados tá um pouquinho longe, mas fazer o que, eu tenho que me apressar. :D

- É a minha primeira fic sobre Naruto. nn Então, não sejam tão maus comigo. i.i

Bem, é isso.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, já que eu tô de olho mesmo é no Gaara. U.u

* * *

"SAAAAKURA-_CHAAAN_!" 

Sakura parou de andar ao ouvir o seu nome gritado a plenos pulmões por Naruto. Era sempre a mesma rotina: acordar, se arrumar, tomar café, ir para o local onde o Time Kakashi se encontrava, ouvir o berro de Naruto, ir com ele ouvindo sempre as mesmas asneiras, etc etc.

Depois do Exame Chuunin, o grupo percebeu que precisava amadurecer, e ficar cada vez mais forte para lutar contra inimigos inimagináveis. A morte do Hokage ainda estava presente nas memórias de todos, e lembranças daqueles dias chegavam a ficar na pele de alguns.

"Hei hei, Sakura-_chan_, espere aí!" Naruto vinha correndo, com o braço levantado, até onde a garota estava. Quando chegou, percebeu que uma veia estava saltando na enorme testa da menina, mas ele se fez de cego e sorriu, como de costume. "Você viu o Sasuke?"

"Ah? Por que você está perguntando isso? A gente já vai se encontrar com ele, baka".

"Eu seittebayo! Mas é que é importante" retrucou Naruto, com olhos pidões. Sakura apenas levantou uma das sobrancelhas rosas, perguntando-se mentalmente o que o garoto queria com o Sasuke-_kun._

"Já deve estar esperando o Kakashi_-sensei_ antes de nós. Você sabe como ele é pontual, Naruto"

"Ahn? Do que você está falando, dattebayo? Hoje não tem treinamento"

Sakura arregalou os olhos verdes. A Personalidade de Sakura já estava quase se matando por ter esquecido algo tão idiota. Kakashi estava em uma missão, e tinha deixado os três de folga; ele tinha dito que quem quisesse treinar, que treinasse sozinho, mas sem grandes estragos. Ele voltaria apenas no fim de semana.

"MALDITO!" Sakura ergueu o punho, chamando a atenção de todos que estavam passando pela rua, e fazendo com que Naruto pulasse, com medo do que viria a seguir "COMO EU PUDE ESQUECER DE ALGO TÃO SIMPLES?"

"Sa-Sa-Sakura-_chan_, hehe" Naruto coçava a nuca enquanto dava um sorriso amarelo para amiga, que estava batendo e fazendo um enorme estrago em um muro próximo "Não precisa se estr-"

"CALE A BOCA, BAKA!" Naruto não teve nem tempo de se esquivar do soco de Sakura. Ele teve tempo apenas de gritar mais um "SAKURA-_CHAN_!" antes de voar pelos ares "MALDITO!"

* * *

"Que problemático"

"Ah, por favor, Shikamaru! Tudo pra você é problemático! Isso é a coisa mais fácil durante todo o treinamento... É só você ficar parado que eu faço todo o resto (N/A: não pensem besteira, crianças ùú)"

"Isso continua sendo problemático do mesmo jeito. Vai ser eu que vou ter a mente invadida, e não você"

"AARRRG! No final, você que é problemático, Shikamaru! Nem ficar parado por dois segundos você faz! Você devia ficar mais atento às blábláblábláblá" Shikamaru se desligou por completo e voltou a olhar as nuvens, com as mãos nos bolsos. Não se importava de deixar Ino falando sozinha, já que 97 dos treinos ele sempre fazia isso.

"_Hum. Isso parece mais um gato. Não, não. Um bule de chá. Não, também não. Talvez uma cara sorridente com um ponto preto no meio... Ahn?"_

Shikamaru deu um sorrisinho de lado.

"SHIKAMARU!"

O garoto teve apenas o tempo de baixar a cabeça, acompanhando aquele ponto preto cair bem em cima da cabeça de Ino.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Aff... Que problemático"

* * *

"Ah... _Gomen Nasai_, Kiba-_kun_"

Hinata estava com o rosto vermelho, olhando para o chão. Shino a olhou, mas não falou nada.

"Baah... Tudo bem" Kiba pegou Akamaru, e o botou na cabeça. Hinata tinha acertado um pouco de chakra no animal, fazendo Kiba ter um ataque cardíaco só de preocupação. Mas Shino, com seus insetos, o avisou que ele apenas tinha desmaiado, não o afetando em nada.

"Você devia prestar mais atenção, Hinata-_sama_, já que não estamos com a supervisão da Kurenai-_sensei_"

"Ela teve que ter uma missão logo agora?" reclamou Kiba, caminhando de volta à vila, sendo seguido por uma Hinata envergonhada e um Shino... quieto "Aposto que os outros _senseis_ não tem missão"

"Duvido. Depois do ataque de Orochimaru, e com as mortes de tantos shinobis, a maioria dos _senseis_ tiveram que ir em missões" disse Shino; ele deu uma olhada para Hinata, ao seu lado, e continuou falando "Talvez até nós teremos que fazer algumas"

"_Yoshi_! Assim eu e Akamaru ficaremos mais fortes!"

Shino nada disse.

"E-Eu n-não sei... Kiba-_kun_"

"Ah? Como assim não sabe?"

"Muitas das missões que os _senseis_ estão fazendo... S-São níveis altíssimos... T-Talvez ficaremos c-com os níveis mais baixos..." Hinata olhou de esguelha para o companheiro de time, para depois voltar a olhar para o chão.

"Hum... É... Você tem razão" Hinata deu um sorrisinho tímido "Mas enquanto isso... Vamos treinar!"

"_Hai_!"

Shino apenas concordou com a cabeça.

"Depois que comermos alguma coisa, obviamente"

* * *

"AFF! EU TE ODEIO, NARUTO!"

Ino estava com ataduras na cabeça, com um olho roxo (pois sem querer, Naruto tinha dado um soco, tentando se proteger), e sem mover uma perna, sendo ajudada por Chouji e Shikamaru.

"_Gomen_!_ Gomen_! Eu não consegui desviar! O soco da Sakura-_chan_ é muito for-"

"AAAAAAHHH EU MATO AQUELA TESTUDA IDIO-" Ino não conseguiu completar a frase, pois tinha tropeçado em uma pedra por pura falta de atenção, e mesmo com a ajuda dos dois, a garota acabou caindo de cara no chão.

Naruto não conseguiu se conter e começou a gargalhar, chamando atenção de todos.

"Ai... Isso vai ser problemático..."

Chouji abriu sua mochila e tirou um saco de batatinhas, comendo rapidamente.

Ino se apoiou com as duas mãos para se levantar, mas sem mostrar o rosto. Mesmo sem poder mexer uma das pernas, ela conseguiu ficar ereta e dar um passo à frente.

Chouji aumentou a velocidade em comer as batatinhas.

Shikamaru apenas murmurou algo e virou de costas.

Naruto parou de gargalhar, mas continuava ainda rindo.

"AAAHH BAKAAAA"

Ino deu um soco na cara de Naruto (nessa hora, Chouji já estava em seu terceiro saco de batatinhas e aumentando a velocidade), e um chutão com a perna que não conseguia mexer, bem na barriga.

Naruto foi para trás, desaparecendo de vista, deixando uma Ino com o punho erguido e o amaldiçoando.

"Aff.. Eu sabia que isso ia ser problemático"

* * *

"NARUTO _NII-CHAN_!" 

Konohamaru vinha correndo, sozinho, até onde Naruto estava desmaiado. O pobre coitado estava com um olho roxo e babando, caído em uma posição estranha.

"_Nii-chan_! Quem foi que fez isso com você?" perguntou o garoto, com uma voz chorosa.

Naruto apenas gemeu.

"Eu não conheço" disse Konohamaru, morrendo de preocupação, sem poder fazer nada.

Naruto gemeu novamente, mexendo um dos braços.

"_Nii-chan_!"

* * *

Lee já estava banhado de suor, mas ainda não tinha parado de correr.

_Sem Gai-sensei, vou ter que treinar sozinho! 2.000 voltas por Konoha! Com isso, eu também vou conseguir conquistar o coração da Sakura-san!_

"Aff... O Lee não cansa nunca" reclamou TenTen, sentada em uma árvore e acompanhando o amigo correndo.

"Algum dia ele ainda fará um buraco no chão de tanto correr" disse Neji, fazendo o mesmo que a companheira.

"Ahn? E ele ainda não fez?" disse a garota com os olhos arregalados "Não me surpreenderia de ver o solo um pouco mais baixo que o normal..."

Neji nada falou.

* * *

"E eu posso fazer algo para o _nii-chan_ se sentir bem?"

Naruto coçou a nuca e olhou para o céu, pensativo.

"Ah! Já sei!"

"O que você vai fazer, Konoham-"

"_SEXY NO JUTSU_!_"_ O garoto grita, se transformando em uma linda morena.

"_NAAANIIIII"_

Naruto cai para o lado, sangrando um pouco pelo nariz.

_Eu esperava tudo... tudo... Menos isso._

* * *

"Finalmente você pensou algo de útil, Konohamaru" disse Naruto, com a voz embargada.

O garoto tinha o levado para comer Ramen, sendo que Kiba, Hinata e Shino estavam no mesmo local.

_Naruto-kun..._

"E como vai o treinamento de vocês?" perguntou Naruto a Kiba, enquanto comia.

"Hum, nada mal. Sem a _sensei_ não dá pra fazer muita coisa, mas a gente tenta"

"Amanhã iremos treinar" interrompeu Shino, que era o único que não estava comendo nada "Já está escurecendo"

"_Ha-Hai_" disse Hinata, vermelha, que olhava para todos os lados, menos para onde Naruto estava.

O Sr. Ichiraku deu um novo prato para Naruto, e olhou para a garota ao seu lado, sorrindo.

"Ah... Vocês sabem que dia é amanhã?" perguntou, enquanto fazia outro prato de Ramen.

Ninguém respondeu.

"Dia dos Namorados" disse Shino, fazendo Kiba engasgar.

"C-Como você sabe disso?!"

Hinata ficou ainda mais vermelha que o normal. _Naruto-kun_...

"Exatamente" disse Ichiraku sorrindo, mas como estava de costas, não dava para ver.

Naruto tinha parado de comer o seu Ramen, e começou a fitá-lo. _Dia dos Namorados... Droga! Será que o Sasuke sabe? E o Lee?_

* * *

_No dia seguinte..._

Gai tinha voltado mais cedo do que o esperado de sua missão. Tinha feito uma aposta à Kakashi de que quem chegasse por último, teria que pular corda 5.555 vezes e ainda dar 400 voltas por Konoha. _Aahh, só quero ver o Kakashi pulando e correndo! E o orgulho do Lee por eu ter ganhado!_

Ele foi direto para o lugar onde o seu time se encontrava habitualmente, e ali ficou esperando pelos três. O primeiro a chegar, como sempre, foi Lee.

"GAI-_SENSEI_!" gritou Lee com os olhos brilhando de orgulho, e correndo com os braços abertos até o seu professor.

"LEE!"

E os dois se abraçaram, em meio ao nascer do sol.

_Eu sabia que você ia ganhar! Gai-sensei!_

* * *

"SAAAAKURA-_CHAAN_!" 

"O QUE É, NARUTO?"

"Ah, _gomen_! Mas é que... você sabe onde o Sasuke estáttebayo?"

_Ah? A mesma pergunta?_

(Personalidade da Sakura): _MALDITO! SERÁ QUE ATÉ ELE QUER ROUBAR O SASUKE-KUN DE MIM?!_

"Não. Por que?" perguntou Sakura, com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

"Porque... eu quero perguntar uma coisa pra ele, dattebayo" disse Naruto, com os olhos fechados.

Sakura revirou os olhos, e continuou a caminhar.

"Aff... Está bem. Eu te mostro onde ele está"

"_Arigatou_, Sakura-_chan_!"

* * *

"SAASUKE-_KUN_!" 

Sasuke olhou para baixo, meio a contragosto. Viu Sakura abanando o braço e Naruto, ao seu lado, emburrado.

_Bakas._

Ele pulou da árvore onde estava sentado, caindo ao lado da garota, fazendo-a ruborizar um pouco.

"Sasuke-_kun_...Eu...Q-"

"Eu quero perguntar uma coisa pra você, Sasuke!" interrompeu Naruto, fazendo com que Sakura rangesse os dentes.

"E o que é?" perguntou o garoto, com sua costumeira frieza.

"Hum... Vem cá" resmungou Naruto, puxando ele pelo braço e o levando para um canto, deixando Sakura à mercê das moscas.

(Personalidade da Sakura): _MALDITO!_

"Você sabe que dia é hojettebayo?" perguntou Naruto aos sussurros. Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Não. E por que eu deveria saber?"

"Dia dos Namoradosttebayo!"

Sasuke não reagiu.

"E... Você... Vai dar alguma coisa a Sakura-_chan_?" perguntou o loiro, já prevendo as variadas mortes de Sasuke se a resposta fosse sim.

"Por que eu daria? Ela não é minha namorada" Naruto suspirou, aliviado "Vai me dizer que você... Você..." Sasuke arregalou os olhos "Você vai dar um presente pra ela?"

Naruto riu "Não" Sasuke suspirou "Vão ser dois"

"_Nani?!_"

* * *

Esperando Neji e TenTen, Gai e Lee começaram a conversar sobre futilidades da vida, e o _sensei_ acabou escapando que era Dia dos Namorados. 

"Ooh, e você tem namorada, Gai-_sensei_?"

Gai arregalou os olhos e deu um pulo de susto, seguido de um sorriso amarelo.

"Não, não, não! Eu não tenho tempo para essas coisas agora! A idade em que eu tinha namorada já passou"

"Hum... Então você já teve. Não é, _sensei_? Ah? _Sensei_?"

Gai não lhe dava ouvidos. Estava olhando para o céu, com os olhos brilhando.

"GAI-_SENSEI_!" gritou Lee, no seu ouvido direito.

O_ sensei_ acordou do transe com um pulo e olhou o seu pupilo. "O que? O que aconteceu?"

"Hunf, nada" respondeu Lee, magoado "Mas... Er... Hehe... É que..."

"Sim? Lee"

Lee ruborizou e estufou o peito "Eu queria dar um presente para a Sakura-_san_!"

Gai fitou o garoto por um momento, e seguidamente sorriu.

"Então vocês estão namorando!"

"Ah?! Não! Não, é que... Eu apenas queria dar um presente..."

"Lee, não se preocupe. Escreva uma carta de amor para ela, mesmo que seja ridícula, pois na verdade, apenas aqueles que não escrevem cartas de amor são ridículos" (1) disse o _sensei_, com os cabelos ao vento, e um sorriso largo e brilhante.

"Gai-_sensei_!" disse Lee, com os olhos brilhando "Farei o que você disse!"

E sendo assim, o sorriso de Gai deu um brilho ofuscante.

* * *

"Isso virou questão de honra, gatinho medroso!" sussurrou Sasuke com o rosto colado em Naruto. 

"Honra você só tem no nome do clã, Sasuke!" retrucou Naruto, com uma veia saltando na testa.

"E você que nem tem, Naruto!"

"Por isso que vamos ver quem vai conquistar a Sakura!"

"Um presente por pessoa!"

"Dois!"

"Você não tem dinheiro nem pra pagar o Ramen e ainda quer dar dois presentes? Vai ser um e pronto!"

Os dois continuaram se matando pelo olhar e rangendo os dentes, até a menina intervir, separando-os.

"Hei hei, para de brigar com o Sasuke-_kun_, Naruto!"

"Hunf, está bem, Sakura-_chan_. Bem, eu já vou indo" disse o loiro, indo embora sem olhar para Sasuke.

"Eu também já vou, Sakura" disse o garoto, indo na direção oposta da de Naruto.

A menina olhou para os dois lados, com os olhos arregalados.

_Nani?! Os dois têm coragem de me deixar aqui sozinha?! Maldito Naruto!_

* * *

_Aah, hoje é Dia dos Namorados! Pena que o Sasuke-kun não é o meu... Mas também, aquela testuda sempre do lado dele! Aposto que aquela testa só serve de barreira pra ocultar a minha beleza perante a ele! Aff, baka da Sakura..._

"Ei, Ino, o que você está pensando?" perguntou Shikamaru, esperando Chouji acabar de comer o seu churrasco.

"Ah, nada demais" respondeu a loira, que já tinha se curado da maioria dos ferimentos, mas ainda tinha vestígios do olho roxo e da perna.

"Aff. Mulheres são tão problemáticas..."

"É porque você não tem o trabalho de entendê-las!"

Chouji parou de comer para ver a briga dos dois.

"E por que eu deveria?"

"Oras, seu baka, um dia você vai querer ter filhos, não?"

"Tsc, mulheres são problemáticas, namorar é problemático, casar é problemático, ter filhos é problemát-"

"VOCÊ que é problemático, Nara Shikamaru!"

"Deixa ele, Ino" resmungou Chouji, voltando a comer o seu churrasco.

"Ah? Eu só tô tentando ajudar ele, Chouji!" O garoto apenas deu de ombros, prestando atenção mais na comida.

_Queria ver se fosse aquela tal de Temari falando no meu lugar. Aposto que ele daria ouvidos. Baka._

* * *

Lee pegou a caneta e o papel, e começou a escrever: 

"_Amor de minha vida..."_

Lee parou de escrever.

"Hum, é. Acho que seria assim que o Gai-_sensei_ escreveria para a sua namorada!"

"_Amor de minha vida..._

_Descobri que o amor sem limite é a medida certa do amor_ (2)_, por isso nem uma carta dirá o quando eu sinto por você. Um dia espero você me notar, mas mesmo assim, te protegerei até a morte._

_Anônimo"_

Lee resolvera não entregar diretamente para Sakura. Mas ele sabia que, quando ela lesse, ela iria imaginar que fosse ele.

Agora só faltava o buquê de rosas vermelhas.

_Obrigado! Gai-sensei!_

* * *

Naruto leu novamente a sua carta (que não passava de um cartãozinho) e riu. 

Queria comprar rosas vermelhas, e as melhores estavam na loja da família Yamanaka, mas tinha medo de Ino estar lá. Resolveu pegar umas que tinham ao redor de Konoha, e no caminho, encontrou Hinata.

"Yo! Hinataa!"

"Oh! Naruto-_kun_..."

"Você quer me ajudar?"

"N-No que, Naruto-_kun_?" perguntou Hinata, com os dedos juntos.

"A recolher rosas vermelhas. Pra um presente de Dia dos Namorados que eu vou dar pra uma garota" Hinata levantou a cabeça, surpresa. O garoto estava sorrindo, fazendo ela ruborizar.

"_G-Gomen nasai_, N-Naruto-_kun_. Eu... estou esperando o Kiba-_kun_..."

"Ah... Vocês vão treinarttebayo?"

"_Ha-Hai_"

"Ah... Então eu vou indo!"

"Tá bem, N-Naruto-_kun_"

E assim Naruto continuou andando e procurando por suas rosas, enquanto Hinata pensava pra quem ele iria dar o presente.

* * *

"_Quero apenas te desejar um Feliz Dia dos Namorados._

_Sasuke"_

Sasuke dobrou o papel e o colocou entre as Gérberas, pronto para entregá-lo ao mensageiro.

_Entregá-lo diretamente para Sakura seria como mostrar para ela que eu a realmente gosto, mais do que uma amiga._

O garoto franziu o cenho diante de tal pensamento, e viu que mais adiante, estava Naruto, com um buquê de rosas vermelhas mal distribuído.

_Baka sem imaginação_.

* * *

Naruto fez o laço para prender bem as rosas e botou mal e porcamente o cartãozinho no meio das flores. 

_Ah, a Sakura-chan vai adorar!_

Ele olhou para o lado, e notou Sasuke entregando um buquê de uma flor que ele nunca tinha visto na vida para o mensageiro.

_Aff, que baka com mau gosto pra flores!_

* * *

Ino entregou o dinheiro para o vendedor, e saiu da loja saltitante. Ele não era seu namorado, mas podia conquistá-lo com... Chocolate! 

_Ah, bombons de chocolate... Ninguém resiste! Só eu, obviamente, com este corpo magro e lin-_

"Ino, por que você está tão feliz?"

Sakura estava com uma sacola de compras do supermercado que sua mãe tinha pedido, e vendo Ino pular saltitante daquele jeito, era incomum.

"Eu não posso ser feliz, Sakura? Ou isso a incomoda?"

Sakura suspirou "Você pode e deve ser feliz, Ino. Mas eu nunca a vi pulando pelas ruas assim"

Ino deu um sorriso maquiavélico para a menina à sua frente. Ia responder para a garota, quando foi interrompida.

"Sakura! Ino!"

As duas olharam para onde vinha a voz. Era TenTen.

"Vocês não deviam estar treinando?" perguntou a garota, se juntando às duas.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ está em uma missão, e só volta no fim de semana"

"E o meu _sensei_ também está em missão, além de que eu tô me recuperando do último treino"

TenTen concordou com a cabeça "Gai-_sensei_ acabou de chegar, mas ele me mandou buscar o Lee. Vocês o viram?"

Ino e Sakura se entreolharam e negaram com a cabeça. TenTen soltou um longo suspiro.

* * *

Lee já tinha dado o seu buquê de rosas vermelhas com a carta para o mensageiro, apenas estava lhe mostrando qual das garotas, do grupo, tinha que receber o presente, já que o homem tinha lhe dito que estava sem óculos e que endereços não funcionariam. 

Lee apontou para o grupo.

"Sabe aquela ali?" disse, apontando para Sakura. Quando ele resolveu olhar para o mensageiro, para ver se ele mesmo estava vendo qual era das garotas, Sakura saiu, deixando assim, que ele apontasse para Tenten.

"Sim" respondeu o mensageiro, voltando a olhar para Lee.

"_Yoshi_! Agora, quando ela ficar sozinha, pode entregar para ela!"

* * *

"Bem, eu já vou indo, TenTen" disse Ino, dando um tchauzinho com a mão e indo levar o bombom para algum mensageiro. 

O mensageiro que estava com o presente de Lee vinha correndo em sua direção. A garota soltou um sorrisinho.

"Hei, você!" O mensageiro parou, e a olhou "Entrega esse presente pra mim?"

"E pra quem seria?"

Ino entrega um papel com o endereço da casa de Sasuke. O mensageiro pega, mas quando ia dizer que não conseguia ler porque estava sem óculos, a garota já tinha sumido.

* * *

"Você não vai ganhar, Naruto" 

"E por que você fica tão confiante, Sasuke?"

O menino solta um sorrisinho, com os olhos fechados.

"Porque ela gosta mais de mim do que você"

Naruto range os dentes.

"Hei, você não achou estranho aquele mensageiro?"

Sasuke fica pensativo "Sim. Ele pediu o meu endereço, além do da Sakura"

Naruto arregala os olhos "Pra mim tambémttebayo!"

Os dois param. Naruto olha para Sasuke, que devolve o olhar, preocupado.

_Não vai acontecer nada. Simplesmente nada._

Enquanto isso, o mensageiro que ficou com os presentes dos dois, acaba os derrubando no chão.

"Droga!" resmunga o homem, pegando os presentes "Tomara que esteja com os endereços certos..."

Mas ele não notou que tinha deixado algo para trás.

* * *

"Ei, você" 

TenTen olha para quem estava a chamando, e fica surpresa de ser um mensageiro da Agência de Namoros de Konoha (N/A: EHAIEHAO esperem mais no final (6)).

"Tenho um presente de um anônimo para você" disse o homem, pegando o presente.

TenTen pega o presente com os olhos brilhando. Um buquê de rosas vermelhas! Preso nele estava a carta do garoto. A garota lê, e fica sorrindo que nem uma boba, esquecendo-se completamente que deveria procurar por Lee.

O mensageiro revirou os olhos e olhou para o endereço que Ino tinha lhe dado. Foi para o tal lugar, e como já era quase de noite, resolveu deixar na porta, para que no dia seguinte, eles pegassem.

* * *

_Dia Seguinte._

_É, passou o Dia dos Namorados, e ninguém me deu nada. Bem, não esperava mais que isso._

Sakura se arruma, toma o café, e quando abre a porta, vê um presente.

(Personalidade da Sakura): _SASUKE-KUUUN!_

Ela pega e o abre ali mesmo. Uma caixa de bombons. A garota não deixa de levantar uma sobrancelha, mas mesmo assim, volta para dentro de sua casa para saborear o presente, sem imaginar de quem tinha dado.

* * *

Akamaru solta um latido e vai até o seu dono. 

"Aah, Akamaru! Vamos logo!"

Shino olha para o lado, e vê Hinata triste. Resolve não fazer comentário nenhum, mas já sabia o porquê da garota estar assim.

_Naruto-kun_...

* * *

Naruto abre a porta, sorridente e de olhos fechados, e sai, pisando em cima de algo. 

"_Nani_?" pergunta o garoto, olhando pra baixo.

"_NAAANIIIII_?!" gritou, arregalando os olhos ao ver o que era.

O buquê de mau gosto que Sasuke tinha comprado para Sakura.

Ele pega com apenas dois dedos, segurando longe como se fosse algo nojento, e pega o papel, jogando pra longe o buquê.

"_Quero apenas te desejar um Feliz Dia dos Namorados._

_Sasuke"_

"MALDITO SASUKE!"

Os olhos de Naruto ficam vermelhos, e um chakra vermelho o cobre todo.

"EU NUNCA VOU TE PERDOAR, SASUKE!"

* * *

Sasuke ainda não estava acreditando. 

Ali, diante dele, estava o buquê de rosas mais mal feito que ele podia imaginar.

O garoto o chutou com o pé, deixando um cartãozinho de criança de 7 anos cair para o lado. Ele pegou, ainda assustado, e o leu.

"_Feliz Dia dos Namorados! Dattebayo!"_

**Fim.**

* * *

**Agência de Namoros de Konoha**

"Olá! Aqui é a Ino! Estamos falando diretamente da Agência de Namoros de Konoha, onde você pode encontrar a sua cara metade, a sua alma gêmea, a sua outra metade da laranja, etc. E hoje vamos conversar com Hinata, a garota mais recatada e bonita de toda Konoha! Fale Hinata"

"Ah... Oi"

"É ISSO AÍ HINATA! Como é que você se sente depois desse Dia dos Namorados em branco?"

"Ah... Bem.. Eu-"

"É ISSO AÍ HINATA! E se você tivesse um namorado, que presente seria?"

"Eu... Daria um... C-Cartão.. Eu a-"

"É ISSO AÍ HINATA! Depois dessa conversa super ultra mega hiper interessante, deixamos com vocês para decidir com quem Hinata deveria ficar! O nosso tempo é curto, mas o dinheiro de vocês não! Por isso liguem e decidem o destino desta garota!"

**Agência de Namoros de Konoha**

_Fazendo de tudo para você desencalhar_

* * *

"Oe, Shikamaru" 

"Hum, Naruto?"

"Por que as mulheres são tão..."

"Problemáticas?"

"É, é isso... Kiba"

"Até vocês concordam nisso"

"Claro que eu concordo! Fico o dia inteiro pegando rosas vermelhas, e no final, fico com nenhuma!"

"Eu que o diga. Dizem que mulher adora animais, mas nem nessa história alguma se interessou por mim"

"Tsc, não sei porque vocês se preocupam. Um dia vai ser pior"

"Será?"

"É, será, dattebayo?"

"Claro. É que vocês não conhecem meus pais"

"E eu, que nem os meus conheço"

"Tsc... Que problemático"

* * *

Gai olha para o seu aluno, que estava contemplando o sol poente, triste.

"O que foi? Lee"

Lee olha para o seu _sensei_, depois volta a contemplar a visão.

"A Sakura-_san _não descobriu que era eu naquela carta"

Gai pega o garoto pelos ombros e o levanta, deixando-o ficar cara a cara.

"Preste bem atenção no que eu vou falar. Lee." Disse Gai, com os cabelos ao vento "O amor é uma flor roxa que nasce no coração dos trouxas"

"GAI-_SENSEI_!"

O_ sensei_ dá o seu ofuscante sorriso.

* * *

**N/A:** AE, ACABEI! 

Não foi revisada. Foi EXTREMAMENTE grande (sorry t.t). EXTREMAMENTE chata (sorry t.t 2). E ainda teve esses três últimos extras, porque eram coisas que surgiram simplesmente do nada na minha cabeça, mas não tinham como serem botadas na história (e a conversa do Naruto com o Shikamaru e o Kiba era só enxeção de lingüiça mesmo, nada demais). Mas agora:

**(1)**_ "Todas as cartas de amor são ridículas. Mas, afinal, só as criaturas que nunca escreveram cartas de amor é que são ridículas." _– Fernando Pessoa.

**(2) **_"Descobri que o amor sem limite é a medida certa do amor."_ – Roberto Carlos. XD

Bem, se teve algum erro de português (não me surpreenderia se tiverem vários), ou simplesmente qualquer tipo de erro, não me culpem, já que nem eu mesma revisei. Fiz em apenas um dia :O Um recorde pra mim. E aahh, não me culpem se eu tiver exagerado nas personalidades de alguns, e fugido um pouco na de outras. Tentei ao máximo fazer com que fossem iguais ao mangá/anime. Queria também botar Neji/TenTen, Shikamaru/Temari, mas daí deixaria de ser Oneshot. :B

Okay. Agradeço desde já para aqueles que conseguiram ler até o final, para aqueles que comentarem... Enfim... :)


End file.
